1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device and, more particularly, to a massaging device to provide a massaging effect to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging device comprises a drive member (such as a motor), a rotation shaft mounted on the drive member, a gear unit mounted in the drive member and connected with the rotation shaft to rotate the rotation shaft, an eccentric member mounted on and rotated by the rotation shaft, and a massaging member mounted on the eccentric member to move with the eccentric member. In operation, when the rotation shaft is rotated, the eccentric member is rotated eccentrically to drive the massaging member to move and rotate relative to a user's body so as to massage the user's body. However, the massaging member can be used to massage a single position of the user's body, thereby limiting the versatility of the massaging device.